The present invention is an improvement to the Manual Disengaging and Self-Engaging Clutch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,641 (the '641 patent). The '641 patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The '641 patent relies on an engaging plate with one or more bores formed radially in the circumferential edge of the engaging plate. Each bore has a coil spring inserted into it along with a plunger pin. It is this structure that is used to engage the clutch.
The shortfall of the design of the engaging plate shown in FIG. 8 of the '641 patent is that it requires extensive and precise machining of the engaging plate. This adds to the cost of manufacture of the device.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved engaging plate that does not require extensive machining.